Presence
by Always smile
Summary: Morgan is seeing this strange presence, and its scaring her. Will the power of her mother help her? Or can Hunter get there in time? (two chapter so far) R
1. Default Chapter

Slowly, I walked towards through the dark corridor, which led to my room. There was a faint glimmer in my area of living, and I wondered what it could be. Silently, I crept to the door, creaking the rusted doorknob open.

Dadga ran past, brushing against my leg. I bent down to pick up my cat, but her tail swept on my hand. "Strange," I thought, she never runs away from me. Again, I was drawn towards the light. I stepped into my room, and almost immediately I felt an unknown presence, lurking in the shadows.

I flicked on the lights, and spun around to face my horror. There was a trace of a circle, and the familiar smell of insense circled the room. "What's been going on?" I spoke out loud, and a crash sounded from the wardrobe.

I cast my senses, and felt the presence hiding in the wardrobe. Some how it had blocked itself away from my powers, and I was scared. Scared that something terrible was going to happen. With all my self control, I slowly opened the door.

Something flew past my face, and I whirled around to see an aura leaving through the window. I sprinted to the window, closing the shutter, but I was too late. It had gone.

I looked at the layout on the floor. The elements were clearly there, with the candle burnt into the carpet, but there was something strange about it.

_It wasn't made by a human. _

Something whispered into my ear, and I shuddered. I rushed down the stairs, and grabbed some paracetomal for my aching head. I clasped onto Das Boots keys, rushed out the house, and sped off to meet Hunter.

The drive felt like hours, the same bushy trees passing by, the roads everlasting. Where was I? I thought, as I saw a sign for a turnoff. I had been so preoccupied with my thoughts, I had turned off at the wrong place, and was now at a turn off I had never seen before. I could turn back, but the road seemed to break off in my mind. I turned right, hoping to lead back in a square, but immidetly regretted it.

My petrol was running low, and the turns were endless. My mobile was in the back seat, so I parked in a turn for a field, ironically named Farmers field.

Reaching for my phone, I called Hunter.

"Hello Morgan, how are you?" He asked, innocently.

"I'm fine thanks, but could you come find me, I'm kind of…lost." I laughed nervously. He would easily find me, out of instincts. "Ok, I'll be there soon. Bye love." He chucked. "Bye" I whispered. I heard a click, so I turned off my phone.

I turned the radio, and sung along to a new tune that was all over the stations. I was looking up at the sky, trying to get into the mood of the earth, when I saw something fly past. Naturally there was bats in Widows Vale, but this was bigger than a bat. It had the same aura as the thing I saw earlier.

I looked ahead into the darkness, and I felt a familiar feeling whirling inside my stomach. I felt the presence for the third time that night.

Then it went dark.

A/N Thankz for reading this can u leeve a review? PLEASE

Merry xmas

lillie


	2. Awoken

"Morgan, please wake up!" I heard the faint sound of my friend Bree. I prised open my eyes slightly and saw her mink hair leaning towards my face. Bree was concentrating hard on something, but I didn't know what.

"Uhh.." I managed as I moved an arm towards Bree. She gasped and called for everyone. I looked around and noticed I was in Robbie's house. I was lying on the couch, with herb bags placed all around my body.

"What happened?" I asked once Robbie, Sky, Hunter, Alyce and Bethany had come into the room. Alyce glanced at Bethany nervously and fluttered her eyes. Bree stepped back to get more herbs and sky took a deep breath.

"Morgan, what do you remember when you were in the car?" She asked, controlling her voice. She was obviously as nervous as everyone else. Hunter couldn't even look at me. "Nothing really, just this bright light!" I husked out, and took a drink alyce had offered me. "Some one, tell me what happened please"

Hunter stepped forward. "To put it bluntly, we think you were possessed. But you still seemed yourself. You knew all your secrets, and told me many, believe me. We doubt that anyone could have possessed you, as they wouldn't be able to control your secrets and thoughts. So we're pretty stuck for ideas love!"

My mouth opened and closed with shock. I was possessed? I could still remember all the things that I done before I got myself lost. Hunter came closer to be, and embraced me within his arms.

"Why..Why does it always come to me?" I moaned, gripping my fingers into his jumper. I missed him so much, how long had it been since I had last seen him? his jumper. I missed him so much, how long had it been since I had last seen him? _Yesterday_ I heard a voice say.

"Morgan, I don't know, but we'll find out. Alyce, can we go to your shop tomorrow, to check your stock of books?"

"Yes of course, we can go now if you wish!" She smiled.


End file.
